Whispers of the Night
by almost there
Summary: Gone through the night, their memories take flight, without a single warning, death takes them all
1. Shadows

Pre-chapter

Death is a mysterious thing. It seemed to linger around the world, now that Dumbledor had died. After his funeral the world quieted for moments of silence. On the Hogwarts express the reality of Dumbledors death hit Harry more than anything else ever had. It was true that he had lost Sirius, but Dumbledor. When Harry left the train he spoke to no one. He sent letters to no one, and he never received any.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione hadn't spoken to one another for two weeks. The time was not suited for happiness. He felt that by being with those whom he cared about wouldn't respect Dumbledor.

For a fortnight Harry hadn't left his room in the Dursleys house. He would only have to stay there another two weeks before he came of age. However, what he would do next, he didn't know. Maybe he would attend Bill and Fleurs' wedding. Harry didn't see how they could still be in love after all that had happened. He wished he could feel the same towards his friends, and the rest of the Weasleys. He felt cold, vulnerable to the world. He shook in his bed ruffling the sheets. He awoke in the middle of the night. He was the only one is his room, but he felt someone else, someone who he vaguely knew.

Harry got out of his bed and rubbed his forehead with his hand. His scar didn't hurt, but the rest of his body did. He got up and walked the length of his room to the window. The sky was streaked with clouds. There were no stars, and the moon seemed to have blown away. He raised his hand and touched the glass. It was cold; Harry quickly pulled his fingers away.

The wind howled, and Harry looked around the room not expecting to see anyone. However out of the corner of his eye he saw what looked like a shadow. 'How can there be a shadow? There isn't any light.' Harry thought. He walked tentatively over to the figure. He outstretched his hand as though to touch it, but the figure moved out of Harries reach, silently. Harry whirled about, turning the light on. He could see the figure now.

The figure moved in front of the window, looking out into the night. Silence crept over Privet Drive. Not a floorboard creaked. Harry stood watching the man, afraid to blink. He decided to speak. Though his voice was shaking his words were loud and clear, " Who are you?"

In a second the man had ran over to Harry and lifted him up by the collar of his shirt, " If you speak the freely to anyone you will find yourself upon your peril." The voice was cold and quiet. The man dropped Harry and walked to the window again. Harry pulled himself off the floor. "You must be careful Harry, there are many people lingering in the shadows that you should not trust."


	2. On the ceiling

Harry stood in silence; the man was still looking out of the window.

"Who are you?" questioned Harry again. After minutes of silence Harry spoke again, this time choosing his words carefully. " How long have you been here?"

"Days." Answered the man still looking out the window.

" Why can't….er….won't…….why don't you tell me your name?"

"My name is not important." The man turned to Harry.

"Sir, why are you…er….here?"

"Why anyone would be here."

"I, I, don't understand what you are saying."

"I am here to get you. I'm your protection." When the man finished speaking he smiled and looked at Harry directly in the eye. His eyes burned into him. Harry blinked.

"Sir, er….if you are here to get me, er….why are we not going anywhere?"

" Trust Harry, you don't trust me, you need to trust me before we can go." The man smirked. This made Harry uncomfortable and he walked to his bed.

" I need to know your name if I will ever trust you." Said Harry, he was getting annoyed at this man; if he wouldn't tell Harry anything he wouldn't budge.

The man stood there in silence once again. Suddenly Harry heard a loud pop, and the man had vanished. Who was he? Why was he here to get him? Was he a Death Eater? Harry looked at the walls of his room, still decorated in Gryffindor colors. Harry was confused.

Why was this man sent to get him? What had he done? He was almost of age. Why did Harry feel he knew him? That mans eyes were cold, they looked dead. His face was always in shadow. His thoughts wandered to Dumbledor. Was this Dumbledors idea? Protection?

Harry screamed. He fell onto his bed and began to cry. Silent tears poured down his face. Anger fell over him. The tears he had cried quickly dried. Harry grabbed his head and threw himself onto the floor. As soon as he realized what he was doing he got up, and looked at his wall, so colorful, so happy.

He ran towards it and began ripping all his posters and pictures off the walls. Hedwig gave a loud hoot, and Harry realized that he should let her out. He walked over to the cage still angry. Opening the cage he started cursing under his breath. Hedwigs claws dug deep into his skin as she flew off his arm.

He looked at the wall that had once been so full of color. He took the crumpled pictures on the floor and threw them in the trashcan. On his way to his bed he kicked his closet, he kicked his trunk, he kicked the wall. The only thing that could rid him of all these emotions was sleep.

Hermione 

'Vacation, at last' she thought. As she exited the Hogwarts express.

"So Hermione, baby. How was school?" asked her mother, who obviously didn't know about Dumbledors death.

"Well, it was good, until…" Hermione stopped she could barely say it.

"Yes?" Question her father.

"The headmaster died." Hermione said very quietly, as though she was hoping her parents wouldn't hear it.

"WHAT?" Her parents yelled at the same time, looking at her. Hermione didn't want to talk, she just gestured to the doors at the end of the station.

When they got in the car conversation was scarce. Every once in a while someone would say something along the lines of, " Nice day." Or "Damn pedestrians."

The very second Hermione got home, she went to her room and put all her school things in the corner. She lay on her bed. She heard a small knock on the door.

"Come in." she called.

"Miss. Granger."

Hermione looked up and it was, no, it couldn't be.

"What do you want?" Hermione retorted.

"I didn't know when you would be home. I apparaited from Dumbledors funeral." Came her voice.

"Amazing," Hermione replied, rolling her eyes, and turning to face the other side of the room, "Did my parents let you in?"

"No."

"So you apparaited in here?"

"Yes."

"How rude." Said Hermione gesturing towards the door she couldn't stand this toad being in her room.

"Not rude, just very dangerous."

"Leave." whispered Hermione, now growing more and more annoyed.

"I have come here to tell you about that boy, Potter."

"What could you say?" Hermione felt as though she would explode.

"Nothing, well, I am convinced, that I can't tell you anything. I shall tell the minister."

" You weren't fired when Fudge got sacked?" Questioned Hermione,

"No, you silly girl." And she giggled that sweet girlish laugh.

"I will be gone now, thank you Miss. Granger."

"My pleasure." Commented Hermione in a falsely sweet voice.

The lady left, leaving Hermione in her room. _Was that really why she came? OH, she has nerve. Coming into my house. That's against laws. That evil little cockroach. Should I write Harry or Ron? Well, what would I say? If I ever see her again……_

"Hermione, who were you talking to?" her dad came into her room.

"Dolores Umbridge." Hermione responded.

Hermione decided against her judgment and took up a quill and ink and began to write a letter to Ron. When she was finished she looked at her letter. After reading about one sentence she tore it into eighths.

Two weeks passed before anything happened to Hermione. It was near midnight, she had been awake reading a strange muggle book. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something move in her room. It was dark, the only light was her wand alight on her bed.

"Hello?" called Hermione, she was frightened.

"Hello." Called a soothing voice.

"Show yourself!" Commanded Hermione.

"Of course." The stranger stepped into the light it was non other than….

"Sirius?"

"Hello." And Sirius stepped into the light.

"But you, you are….you are," Hermione struggled to say this, " Dead."

"Do I look dead?" Said Sirius raising his arms up in the air and turning around.

"But, where did you go. After you went, went through-"

"Through the veil?" Hermione nodded, " When I fell through, I was in nothing, meaning to say, I was in limbo."

"So, so, you are back?"

"It appears so." Said Sirius, he laughed. This laugh was not the friendly one Hermione remembered.

"Get out." Whispered Hermione.

"What?"

"Get out." She said a little more loudly.

"Sorry?"

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" she screamed. She could hear her parents running along the hall to see why she was having a screaming fit.

-POP-

"What's happened sweetie?" Her mother asked in an Umbridge like tone.

"Nothing."

"That didn't sound like nothing." Her dad laughed throwing his head back.

"Please be sensible dear."

"Right, right. That didn't sound like nothing." Her father said trying to suppress his laughter.

Hermione crawled under her sheets. "I just want to go back to bed."

Her parents left the room, and Hermione looked up, on the ceiling there was a body, a dead body. It looked as though it was duck taped to the ceiling. She immediately recognized the body, it was Sirius.


	3. Back so soon?

Ron 

In silence Ron walked off the train. He spotted his mom, Fred, and George at the other end of the station. They looked as though they had just apparaited from Hogsmead. Mrs. Weasleys face was tearstained, and her hands were trembling. Fred and George were slouching over; their Dragon Hide jackets were pulled tightly against their bodies.

" Ello Ron." Said George.

"Hi." Responded Ron.

"Hey Gin."

"Hi Fred." Answered Ginny, looking up at Fred, and then glancing away.

"Hey mum." Ginny and Ron said at the same time.

Mrs. Weasley burst out crying. She pulled Ginny and Ron close about her.

"Arthur was so sorry he couldn't come, he needed to do work at the ministry, they were shorthanded because of…" Mrs. Weasley trailed off; she swallowed her tears and continued, " Dumbledors death." Silence followed these words, Fred looked at Ron, Ron looked at George, George looked at Ginny, and Ginny was looking at a large well-kept car zooming off into the distance.

They were getting home by Floo Powder, and Ron didn't know where the nearest fireplace was. Ron didn't say anything as they walked to the nearest fireplace. In fact everything that happen the afternoon he got off the train was a blur. He hadn't said goodbye to Harry, or Hermione. He wanted to be alone.

Alone in his room Ron waited for Ginny to come up to talk to him. He knew she would, she always came to him when she needed someone to talk to.

She didn't come.

Ron began to worry. He stuck his head out of his window, and he saw Ginny in the Garden, holding what looked like a picture. He pulled his head back in. As he closed the window a gust of cool air swept into the room.

Dusk came. Ron didn't want to eat dinner. He just wanted to think about what was going to happen. _Harry said he was going to look for the horcruxes. What am I going to do? Am I going to go with him? What about Hermione? Hermione… _

Though he would never say it Ron felt like crying at the mention of her name. She didn't care about him the way he cared about her. _Or does she fancy me? _The world was a blank page of confusion.

_Emotion, why do we have emotion? _Thought Ron. _It would be so much easier if I could just be boring, death would be nothing, and life would be nothing. _Ron stopped, thinking about his last thought. _What am I saying? Life is something, life could never be nothing. _He understood now, why He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named killed. To him, life was nothing, or rather the life of others. _Selfishness! I get it! That's why Harry was put into Gryffindor! That's why………. I am alive-_

Two knocks at the door stopped Rons thoughts.

"Damn." Me muttered under his breath. " Enter," he said loudly, " If you must." He whispered to himself.

He expected it to be Ginny. Someone entered, but it was not Ginny. It was Fleur. Why was Fleur coming to see _him_?

" I see, te way you look at er." Fleurs voice rang through his small room.

Ron was dazed, "Sorry, what?" he asked.

"Tat' girl. Hermione, te way you look at er, you ust like er."

"Er, ya….I guess so." Ron said dumbstruck, what was he saying? Of course he liked her!

" You know, what I see een Bill?"

"No……" Ron said viscously, he didn't want her to be in his family, he didn't want happiness for anyone.

"I see, a man, who never stops twying."

"Right then……is that why you came here?"

"Es, and no. I do not dwell on evil times, Ron, you should do te same." She patted Ron on the back, and left.

Ron stared at the door; _she came up here to tell me, that I should focus on the happy things. THE HAPPY THINGS! _Ron lay on his bed. It was getting dark, the stars that once were so happy, seemed sad. Ron closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Rons dreams were full of hate, he couldn't stop thinking about people dying. First to die in his dream was Ginny. "Save yourself, Ron! Don't give in to his power! I am just weak!" The voice seemed real.

"Ron, mate how are you doing?" Harrys voice called to him.

"I'm good and you?" He responded.

"I am doing just fine." As he spoke he turned into a corpse hanging by a rope attached to his feet. Blood began to ooze out of his mouth.

"RON! You didn't do your homework assignment!" It was Hermione. Ron grabbed her, she hugged him, he hugged her back.

"Hermione, you have to leave, everyone is dying!" Ron yelped at her taking her across the room.

"Oh, silly. I won't die, I am dead."

" You are………..what?"

"Dead. You can only see me because you loved me." Her voice echoed in his head. That was not Hermione! She wouldn't say that.

"You are not Hermione!" Ron gasped.

"You are correct, I am not Hermione." And what Ron thought was Hermione turned into Voldemort. He was strangling Hermione. Her hands were blue; she was trying to pull away from Voldemorts grip. He dropped her.

Hermione's' body was on the floor; Ron could see where Voldemorts hands had been. Ron awoke. He had never had a real nightmare before, or at least not like this. He panted as he sat up against the wall. He heard a faint laugh, a small girls laugh. This was too real, he couldn't be dreaming anymore.

He closed his eyes again. When he opened them a face was looking at him.

"Hello Ronald. Why back so soon?"


	4. Welcome

I hope you have enjoyed my story so far. 

P.S. this chapter is not going to be in the perspective of the characters 

All the Death Eaters gathered for a grand meeting at the Malfoy Manner. Their home was full of black, silver, and green. The entrance to the manner had black marble floor, and a grand staircase made of green marble accented with banisters of chrome.

Luscious Malfoy heard a loud knock on the door. _Why is there a muggle coming to my house? _He thought, for any wizard could just apparait into the manner. The door opened and a gust of wind blew his ropes backward.

"He…he…. hello." aid a small girl, she held out a pie.

"Who, are you?" Luscious said, walking towards the girl.

" I…I…"

"You are a muggle, I presume!" Luscious grabbed the girl by her shirt.

"You do not deserve to live." There was a long pause, " Do your parents know you came here?"

"No, no, sir."

"Very well." And luscious took the girl inside, " Avada-"

"Sir, the meeting starts now."

" Wormtail, I am busy."

"I am sorry Mr. Malfoy, but the Dark Lord requests that you see him."

"Fine." Luscious decided not to kill the girl yet. However with a flick of his wand a cage flew next to the girl, and with another flick the girl was inside. It locked, and the girl fainted.

"Good enough for the time being."

"Yes, Luscious-"

"Do NOT call me that." Luscious boomed at Wormtail.

"Y…. y…yes sir." Wormtail hunched over and bowed his head to his chest.

The pair walked into the meeting hall. Voldemort still had to arrive. The silence in the hall was enough to kill anyone. Luscious's' steps echoed in the hall. He took his chair near the head of the table next to Bellatrix.

Several minutes past and Voldemort still hadn't come. Wormtail squirmed in his chair, making loud squeaking noises, everyone in the hall turned to look at him. He shrugged his shoulders, and looked at the ceiling.

-POP-

"Hello my death eaters." Voldemort whispered, everyone could her him.

"As we all have learned of late, in the past fortnight Dumbledore has been murdered, along with countless other muggle families. Yet, I wonder why my more faithful death eaters haven't killed any Hogwarts students. Why haven't you?" No one said anything. "Luscious, speak!" commanded Voldemort.

"Yes my lord. We have not managed to kill the students due to the fact that they are protected by-"

"I know what they are protected by. However, Dumbledores protection spells can be overcome quite easily, or do you find yourself incompetent of doing magic Luscious?"

"No, sir, I was just suggesting."

"What you suggest I am sure I have already said, you may not have been able to get to the students, but you could have used a curse. For even Wormtail incompetent of doing the simplest spells, managed to do summon a muggle from two towns away."

"But wouldn't-"

" Yes, Luscious, they would be seen, but Wormtail made them invisible. So all of you," Voldemort pointed his hand around the table, " Can produce a counter jinx to this spell. Yet none of you thought of this." He paused once again. " Young Mr. Malfoy you were unable to kill Dumbledore. Why was this?"

" My Lord I-"

"May I suggest something my lord?" Snape stood up.

"Yes, you may."

"Mr. Malfoy was on the verge of killing him, when I grew impatient with him. I killed the fool, as you had instructed to be done."

"I understand, sit down. Young Mr. Malfoy, you were I understand just about to murder him yourself?"

"Yes, sir."

"I see, on a more happy note, I have managed to find another follower. One who can prove to be a rather….good follower. ENTER!" he yelled.

In came a boy with red hair, and horn rimmed glasses.

"Percy Weasley. You must be initiated soon, very soon."

"Of course." Percy replied. He continued standing at the door.

" My lord, may I express some concern, about Mr. Weasley?"

"Of course he has been testing, and a rather bad at protecting his mind he is." He gave a shrill laugh that gave Wormtail goose bumps. "We will continue with our plan, to kill the friends of the Potter boy, torture, his friends. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, you must continue going back to school, learn their weaknesses. Find the ones whom Potter cares most about, you can do this. I am sure.

"Yes, sir." All three of them replied.

"Good, now then the rest of you know your assignments. However Mr. Weasley, how can me initiate you? A blood traitor, but still you were against Dumbledore, and an assistant to the Minister may come in handy. Yes, I shall think on this. Meet me here tomorrow, at eight O'clock. If you do not show, I will be forced to murder you, and you do not want that. Do you?"

"No sir."

"Very well. Continue on your ways. Luscious, may I suggest killing the girls family before you kill her. Make her watch."

" Of course." Luscious replied, he bowed.

-pop-

-pop-

-pop-

-pop-

Everyone had apparaited.

Luscious walked over to Draco.

"Draco, I must say that you disgraced the family name."

" I know father."

"Then you will also know that to please the dark lord you msut kill the family of the girl in the cage."

"Yes, father."

"Good, follow me then." Luscious walked out of the room, into the entrance hall, the girl was still in the cage. She had regained consciousness. "Follow the road into the town, kill her family. Do it with quickly."

"How will, I know it's them? I mean her family?"

"You are a wizard you can do it, do not dissatisfy the dark lord again."

-pop-

"Damn you father!"

"So, you are a wizard eh?" said a faint girly voice.

"Shut it." Said Draco cooly.

"Ah, yes, well, can you do magic for me?"

"No."

"So how are you gonna kill my family?" The girl didn't sound worried at all. In fact she spoke with a faint laugh in her voice. It sounded as though she didn't believe that he was a wizard.

"Would you just shut up?"

"Fine." The girl sat cross legged in the cage staring at Draco.

"What are you looking at?" he retorted.

The girl just began to hum, looking at the ceiling.

"Accio broom." Draco said. His broom came flying down from the stair case.

"WOW!" said the girl.

"I told you to shut it." He said, but instead of immediately killing her, he decided to drive her into insanity. "Crucio." For ten minutes she sat there screaming, twisting her arms around her body. "Believe me now?"

The girl fell limp to the ground.

"Good." Draco said and he walked out of the front doors. He was laughing.

I know this chapter kinda sucked….sry…..It was necessary to put in 


	5. The Soul shall awake

.oO0Oo. thank you for your 'tips' Silent in the dark. Ya, that's weird, I guess I just read through the mistake. He he he…whoops. .oO0Oo.

.oO0Oo. Harry

Harry awoke the next day, slightly scared. He still didn't know who that man was. _I'll just forget about him, I'll just, just leave my room, Ya, that's it I'll leave my room. _

Immediately Harry leapt to his feet. The floorboards creaked as he left his room. The house was cold, and it was beginning to smell like cabbage. _Oh God, it must be…_

"Come here boy!" Uncle Vernons voice called.

Dudleys Birthday. DAMN! 

"Do I honestly have to stay?" Questioned Harry.

" OF COURSE YOU DON'T! We," Vernon pointed at Dudley Petunia and himself, "Want you to leave," Harry stood facing him. Uncle Vernon pointed to the door, " NOW!" he yelped. Aunt Petunia grabbed the News Paper and started shooing Harry away with it.

Harry found that being away from the Dursleys was even more enjoyable than usual today. As he walked down the streets, looking at the perfectly pruned lawns, his thoughts wandered to the man in the dark.

As he walked he began hearing his voice in his head. _I am here to get you. I am your protection. _Harry shook his head. He could only imagine who this man could be.

Was he really protection? _I doubt it. _Harry though, but maybe he was. However if he were then wouldn't he show his face, or tell Harry what his name is.

Harry looked down. At his feet there were two rocks the shape of stars. He picked one of them up the points were sharp, and their surface smooth, _what are these? _Harry thought.

"They are Oliditers." Said a familiar voice.

"What the hell?" Harry whirled about, startled, " Percy?"

"Hello Harry. Seen any dementors lately?"

"Ha, ha, ha, not funny."

"It wasn't supposed to be funny."

"What?"

"It wasn't a joke." Percy replied almost smiling.

" Does that mean what I think it means?"

"I am not so sure Potter, it may. Or it may not."

"Percy, leave me alone."

"Oh no, no, no, no. I need to tell you something. Because my advice did not affect my brother, I will give you some. You know that because of Dumbledores death, the way the ministry of magic is run has changed. More and more deaths have occurred; more and more people are coming to join the death eaters. I warn you to stay at Privet Drive this year."

"Fat chance." Replied Harry was he rolled his eyes. However Percy didn't seem to notice.

"Well, that's your decision. If I may, I consider myself authority over you."

-pop-

Percy was gone. _What the bloody hell just happened? _Harry thought to himself. He was still clutching the Oliditer. He looked into the sky; the clouds formed two cat like eyes directly above him. As though they realized Harry saw them they vanished. Harry heard someone laughing, it sounded like…

"Voldemort." Harry held the rock closer, " I know you are there. You don't scare me!" Harry yelled, but the laughing grew louder and louder. " Just come here and show yourself!" The laughing stopped.

"Oh Potter." Came a bitter voice. " You are much like Dumbledore, you are very weak." The voice sounded light, like it was being slowly drawn away, but it was still clear.

" I am not weak. Love makes me strong!" Harry yelled. But Voldemort continued laughing.

"You are very weak, very, very weak. You see past your weakness. You are arrogant Mr. Potter. I will see to it that you learn your lesson. I will make sure that you learn what weakness is."

"I will kill you Voldemort! I WILL KILL YOU!"

The laughing continued.

"I am sure I will." Whispered Harry, and he picked up the other Oliditer. He threw them into the sky. They burned, their ashes falling upon Harry as he walked back to Privet Drive.

.oO0Oo. Hermione

Hermione pulled her hand over her mouth, in order to prevent her from screaming. Her lips quivered, and her body shook. Sirius's' eyes were still open looking down at her. The blood dripping fro his mouth splattered on Hermiones sheets.

Pulling the blood stained sheets off she ran down the stairs and into her parents bedroom. When she got there she wasn't comforted.

Her parents bodies were laying on top of the sheets. She assumed someone had come in the night, when she was talking with…that man who was Sirius, He must have done it, no one else was in there house. She assumed that he must have cut the outline of the Dark Mark on their arms.

_That, that man….Sirius? _She burst out crying. She fell to the floor, gasping for breath in between her sobs. She lay there in a puddle of tears for hours. Her mind was racing _Who did this? When did they do this? _

_OH Hermione you should be able to tell……. _One part of her said

_My parents just died _argued the other part.

I….what should I do? Do I go to the muggle police? Yes, yes, I'll do that. She ran over to the phone, it was drenched in blood. She picked it up. And dialed the police. 

"Hello, are you the police?"

"Why yes we are." Said a kind voice.

"My parents are….are……"

"are they hurt?" said the man.

Hermione chocked, " Yes." She began crying again.

"We'll be over there in a few-" the man was cut off.

"Minutes." Said a womans voice.

"Th-th-thank you." Hermione put the phone down on the hook. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably. She waited for a knock on the door.

No knock.

15 minutes passed

No knock.

30 minutes.

40 minutes.

All her hope was lost. No one was coming, no one was there. _There must be another way. _She thought. If there had been one she couldn't think of it. The only thing she could do was contacting someone. _The neighbors?_

"WIZARDS!" she yelped. She took out her wand, and tried to concentrate. Ron! I'll contact Ron. With a flick of her wand, she sent what she had just seen to Ron. The image flew through the air; it bounced off the roofs of people's houses. Hermione didn't care, she just wanted help.

There was a knock at the door. Finally. She ran down from her room. Through the windows around the door she could see many people. Hopefully Policemen, Hermione couldn't tell.

"Hello! Thank you for coming." She panted wiping the tears from her face.

"No problem." Said a very cheery voice. "Where are they?" she questioned.

"Oh, they are in the back room, down-" she stopped took a breath and sighed, " Down, the hall."

"All right, now don't worry." Said another voice, this one belonging to a male.

"HOW CAN I NOT WORRY!" Hermione screamed, why had she done that, that was so unlike her, " I…I…I am so sorry, but how can I not worry?" Her voice was small, she bowed her head to the floor. The man was looking at her.

"It's quite all right." He said, patting her on the back, "Now if you'll just come with me, I'll take you to the station. We'll get everything sorted out."

"WHY!" Hermione hissed, she pulled her hand to her mouth, what was she saying?

"Excuse me? Why…what?" he responded.

"Why would you take the life of the innocent?" She hissed. She hit the floor with a thud, to her the room echoed, it shook as if there was someone ripping it's roof off.

"Come here Daisy." The woman named Daisy came over to him. " You think it's safe to take her to them now?"

"I reckon it's a good time." She replied, they both began to laugh.


	6. Afraid of the dark

.oO0Oo. ok………I'll try to make this a good chapter….hehehe…Kels is awesome………do you all think the way I have my chapters set up is confusing?

.oO0Oo. Ron

Rons' eyes widened, he tried to scream but he couldn't. The face that had just been pressed up to his face disappeared. Still not able to talk Ron grabbed his throat. Not a moment later Ron looked out the window, there was what seemed to be a floating piece of paper flying towards him. _What the bloody hell is that? _Ron thought, he still couldn't speak.

The piece of paper hit the window, and Ron hastily made to open the window. Eagerly he looked at it wondering whom it was from. On it images began to flash, there was blood, the dark mark, and two familiar faces. Those were…..no they couldn't be…not Hermione's parents. A second later the images changed to Hermione laying in a puddle of tears.

_They can't be not…but I…I need to help her…I…._ Rons' memories flashed to when Fleur came into his room. _I do love her…don't I? _What kind of a question was this….he knew that he loved her…..then what was he doing sitting in his room, waiting for someone to save him from his dreams. His dreams…

Without any hesitation he grabbed one of his sweaters and walked down the stairs. As quietly as he could. He opened the front door…. there was one dilemma in his attempt to save Hermione………he didn't know where she lived.

Puzzled Ron looked from left to right. _She said she lived……..that way_. Ron thought, and he pointed to the left. _Ok so I should go that way. _He stopped took a deep breath in and began to walk. Soon he discovered that walking was hard. Sure, he was used to walking around Hogwarts, but this was very different, there were hills, and rivers.

"Bloody muggles." Ron mumbled to himself. It just dawned on him…he could talk. "God damn it! I can talk!" Ron reached into his pocket for his wand. "Wand? Wand? Wand? Where the hell is it?" Ron patted himself trying to feel the wand. It was nowhere.

Ron looked at the sky and yelled, "WHY ME? WHY ME!"

Coincidentally along the road there came a car, with a man and a women inside. The car slowed down next to Ron.

"Oy! Mate, whatcha doing out here?" the man yelled.

"finding someone! And you take me somewhere?" Ron replied.

"Oy! Where to?"

Ron got into the car and explained that he needed to go the way he was walking.

"I reckon now's a good time." The woman said quietly to the man.

"Sorry….what?" Ron asked now beginning to wonder if he made the right choice going into the car with these people.

"Sorry mate."

"Huh?" Ron shrugged and tried to get out of the car. He was locked in. The woman in the front pulled on her hair.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?"

The seemingly nice people Ron had entered the car with were now Luscious Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange.

"We have met before……haven't we?" Bellatrix said.

"No…no..I don't think we have..so I think I'll just be getting out of the car." Ron tried pulling on the locks of the car again.

"You and bitty baby Potter are not going anywhere." Bellatrix said in her mock baby voice. She laughed and suddenly Ron lay on the back seat of the car.

OK----Just a hint, this happened before the paramedics came to Hermiones' house.

.oO0Oo. Hermione

The two people dragged the limp body of Hermione into their car. Daisy and the man pulled on their hairs, as though pulling off a costume. Sure enough, Instead of the seemingly kind faces Hermione had just talked to, there was Luscious Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Let her sleep next to her precious Weasley." Bellatrix spat.

" Bellatrix, do not mention the name of a blood traitor in this car."

"And why not?" Bellatrix retorted.

"Because I don't want to wash it again." Luscious laughed. Bellatrix looked at him with an expression of stupidity. The car began to move.

Many hours later Hermione woke up in a room. The walls were emerald green, and the floors made of ivory. She was lying on a bed, a black sheet draped over her.

Hastily she grabbed the sheets to her body and sat up, looking around hesitantly. Swinging her legs to the side of the pedestal she was on, she leaped off, draping the sheet around her.

The room she was in had no windows, no carpet, no pictures on the wall. It had only a pedestals and a black door. Hermione walked to the door, being as quiet as she could be. Her hand was shaking as she brought it to the knob.

.oO0Oo. Harry

It was 12:00 before Harry got back 'home'. The night was cold, and yet, it was the clearest night Harry had seen in years. A large red dot was in the sky, glowing alone in the black. Harry held his breath as he walked up to his room. Now strewn with gold and red on the floor, Harry lay on his bed….he didn't want to think of Percy…or of Voldemort…..he wanted some peace.

Harry's thoughts wandered to Bill and Fleurs wedding…he wouldn't go…he couldn't go, it would be too sad to see Ginny again after he had lost her for good.

Harry closed his eyes in order to fall asleep, but instead he saw the man that had been in his room. He was quick, and almost evil. Yet, he said he was good. Harry concluded that the world would be a lot better if there was no confusion.

Harry fell asleep, his dreams were haunted by Ron holding Ginny's dead body. He saw a flash of blue light, he was in a room. Emerald green walls, and ivory floors were everywhere. A girl of about 17 years old……Hermione.

.oO0Oo. Hermione

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Called a voice from nowhere.

"What? Who?" Hermione fell to the floor, as though a hand were swatting her down. She glanced up at the ceiling, a black cloud emerged. On the black cloud was a boy…a man…sitting on a chair of gold and red.

"Harry?" Hermione gasped. "H..H…H…H… Harry?"

"Yes…what are you doing here?"

" I don't..know." Hermione said trying to force the words out of her mouth. She grabbed Harry and pulled him into a hug…. she was wrapped in his arms, and he picked her up.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked as he pushed her away from him.

"Yes," Hermione fell silent, " I…I…I-"

"I-…what?" Harry asked impatiently.

"They took me……I have to get out of here….we need to go…my parents…….my parents." Hermione trailed off……tears began to form in her eyes.

"Hermione...it's ok…we'll go somewhere." Harry said gently.

"It won't be ok…it can never be okay because I………"

"What is with you?" he snapped back.

"You………..you……………….I know you from somewhere." Hermione whispered her eyes were in a fog; she looked as though there had just been a dawn of comprehension.

"Well, yes Hermione…you've known me sense I was 11…" Harry said very matter of factly.

Hermione grabbed his hands and opened the door of the room. The door led out to a hallway of brown. The passageway was narrow and had a very high ceiling. As soon as Harry and Hermione had gotten out of the doors way, it shut, leaving them in utter darkness.

"Harry…." Hermione said grabbing Harys' hand even more tightly.

"What?" Harry whispered back.

Hermione gulped, " I'm afraid of the dark." She spun around and held his shoulders. She walked up to him and placed her lips on his. Their kiss only lasted for a second before Harry shooed her off.

"What the hell was that?" Harry yelled at her.

"I needed to know that you were here."

"By planting a big one on me…..ya….the fact that you are gonna but off the circulation in my arm isn't enough!" Harry was completely and utterly disgusted …Hermione fancied him? The thought was almost unbearable.

Hermione lifted her hands and dropped Harrys'.

"Fine, fine I guess I won't," Hermione started to cry, " I guess I won't be able to tell you where the last Horcruxes are."

"What?" Harry said, looking at her in complete disbelief.

"I know where the last horcrux is…" Hermione said her voice changed to a deep male one, much like Sirius's. "It's you."

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Harry took hermiones shoulders and shook them, " SNAP OUT OF IT!" as he continued to yell, Hermione looked at him.

"I…I… that was him Harry…………..that was him…."

"Who?"

Hermione looked at Harry with sadness, and confusion.

"Has anything weird happened to you over the summer?" She questioned.

" A man appeared in my room…he was cloaked and said he was my protection…but he wouldn't tell me his name. Why?"

" I saw Sirius dead body on my ceiling……and I….there was a man in my house.."

"Is that who you think that thing was that possessed you?"

Hermione gulped, " Yes."

"Well, then who do you think it is?"

"Harry……do you remember-" she stopped.

"WHO?" Harry yelled.

"R.A.B."


End file.
